warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ogre Tyrant
}} Ogre Tyrants are the ruthless and tyrannical rulers of the tribal kingdoms that dot the slopes and valleys of the Mountains of Mourn. Ogres call the leaders of their tribes Tyrants and it is easy to see why. Tyrants are the biggest and strongest individuals in a hulking race that prides itself on these very same physical and mental features. To claim rulership over a group of Ogres, and even an entire tribal kingdom requires a mighty brawler, a creature powerful enough to wrestle a Giant to the ground or smash his way through a fortified gate using only his bare fists and his own raw rage and determination. This is what a Tyrant has to embody to both his enemies and his allies alike. An Ogre Tyrant uses his tremendous size and brawn to dominate all before him, earning him the right to command the tribe by displaying prodigious feats of what the Ogres respect the most -- strength, violence, extraordinary girth and a healthy, all-consuming appetite that knows no bounds. Overview }} The title of Tyrant is not a hereditary one. To become a tribe's Tyrant an Ogre simply has to beat the existing Tyrant in single combat; usually done in traditional one-on-one 'guts-out' fights in the maw-pit before the assembled tribe. These conflicts are no-holds-barred displays of bone-crunching violence. A challenge to a Tyrant's authority can result in one of two fates for the challenger; if all goes well for the pretender to the throne, he will beat the incumbent Tyrant and consume his broken body, taking his place as the head of that kingdom. If the Tyrant proves stronger, it is the contender who is beaten down and messily devoured. The way Ogres see it, such a battle is unrivalled entertainment and one of the two fighters will get a good meal to boot. Some of the oldest and longest serving Tyrants are known to sit upon thrones made entirely from the bones of those foolish enough to challenge their rule over the years. As the dominant male of the tribe, a Tyrant will frequently sire a host of strong offspring -- the whelps of the largest Ogres usually grow to maximum size as well. Thus it is not uncommon for a Tyrant to face his progeny in the maw-pit and a successful Tyrant will often devour several of his own young over the years. Tyrants use boastful titles as the latter part of their names, indicating particular accomplishments during their ascent to the throne. As a successful Tyrant's reign of bloodshed extends, so does his name, often resulting in long lists of violent superlatives. Take the now-legendary Olflab Stonecruncher Fatgut Deathcheater, an Ogre who remained Tyrant of his kingdom of over ninety years before choking to death on his great-grandson's skull. Warfare All Ogres are greedy, but none more so than a Tyrant. A gnawing hunger drives Ogres to feats of greed and nobody embodies this insatiable, gluttonous behaviour more than a Tyrant. The longer he holds the title of Tyrant, the more ravenous an Ogre leader becomes, and a Tyrant's desires go beyond just food to also include hoarded wealth and power. The longer they rule, the more Tyrants become consumed with their status. To this end, the massive rulers accrue the best wargear in the tribe -- often outlandishly large weapons and cumbersome armour. A Tyrant's gut-plate must not only cover his prodigious stomach, but also be more impressive than anyone else's. Beyond elaborate arms and armour, Ogre Tyrants can think of little else to spend their plunder on -- however, this does not stop them from adding to their stash. Even when a Tyrant has filled his hidden hoard-cave, he will still readily go to war to snatch up yet more. Miniatures Tyrant Ogre Kingdoms 6th Edition Miniature.jpg|6th Edition. Tyrant Ogre Kingdoms 6th Edition Miniature 2.jpg|6th Edition. Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Ogre Kingdoms (8th Edition) ** : pg. 33 ** : pg. 37 * : Warhammer Armies: Ogre Kingdoms (6th Edition) ** : pg. 20 es:Déspotas Category:Ogre Careers Category:Ogre Kingdoms Military Category:O Category:T